


A Dream You Have to Wake Up From

by river_soul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia thinks he smells like the earth this time, fresh turned dirt and the cloying sweetness of wolfsbane. It turns her stomach but anything is better than the air burning in her lungs and the taste of ash in her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream You Have to Wake Up From

The mattress dips under his weight, bed creaking in protest as he settles alongside her.

“Go away,” she says but he just laughs, low and please against the shell of her ear. Lydia thinks he smells like the earth this time, fresh turned dirt and the cloying sweetness of wolfsbane. It turns her stomach but anything is better than the air burning in her lungs and the taste of ash in her mouth.

When he shifts behind her she can feel the warmth of his breath at her shoulder and the gentle press of his lips against her skin before he curls a hand over the swell of her hip. She tenses when he finds the deep grooves he carved into her side.

“Such a shame to mar your beauty Lydia,” he tells her. He almost sounds apologetic but Lydia can feel his smile when he presses his face into her neck.

Downstairs she can hear the scape of chairs and the clink of dishes. Her parents are fighting again, voices rising and falling in a familiar rhythm. She closes her eyes and tries to shut out the sound of their voices and the feel of Peter against her. “Go away” she whispers, voice weak and thin in a way that she hates. 

There is a brief flare of hope inside that he’ll grow bored and leave her soon but it dies with the gentle pressure of his fingers on her shoulder that urges her onto her back.

They’re just getting started tonight.

“Lydia,” he says and she opens her eyes, surprised to see his real face, the one she remembers from the night on the football field. His skin is smooth and pale, unblemished by fire but his eyes, dark and wanting, haven’t changed. 

“I thought you’d prefer me this way,” he tells her with a smile, fingers warm against the hollow of her throat. 

“I wasn’t aware my preferences mattered,” she tells him airily and tries to school her expression into something like annoyance and disinterest. 

He doesn’t answer her but his smile is lazy when he pulls away from her, loose with pride like he’s won something.


End file.
